The Reason: A Gem of War Story
by Cowboy Alchemist
Summary: "I've lived my life to the best of my abilities, but I was still haunted by my past. A past of fate, violence, anger, pain, and freedom. But with the birth of my son, Isaac Infinite, I was able to die happily. However, I'd hope that by keeping the truth from him, I could spare him from my pain. The truth of who I am. What I am. And why I am known to all as the Gem of War."-Onyx AU


**Hello and welcome readers! My name is Cowboy Alchemist, and I asked you it, you wanted it and here it is! My** _ **Steven Universe**_ **short story.**

" _ **The Reason: a Gem of War story"**_

 _ **STOP!**_

 _ **DON'T START READING UNTIL YOU READ THIS**_

 **If you haven't read my** _ **Steven Universe**_ **story "Gem of War," then do know that this story is going to provide some** _ **MAJOR**_ **spoilers for that story. "Gem of War" is the story of Isaac Infinite, a young man who's the son of a Gem that comes to Beach City for answers. There, he meets Steven and the Crystal Gems. The girls tell him that his mother was Onyx, who was once a member of their group long ago. She was such a formidable and powerful warrior, that she would have the title of the Gem of War.**

 **This story tells her backstory. Originally this was going to be called "The Blood in Her Cut," but I though a more simple and symbolic title would be more suited.**

 **Onyx's backstory is one of my most passionate projects. And I've been able to get the chance to tell it after making a piece of fanart of her. I'll provide a link to the site on DeviantArt for you all to see. It'll have this story in the description, so if you want to see what she looked like while also reading the story, then there you go.**

 **I've tried posting the link on my profile, but it just isn't working. So all I can do is say go onto DeviantArt and type this into the search bare.**

onyx gem of war Cowboy-Alchemist

 **That'll get you to it.**

 **The reason I'm doing this as a separate story, rather than putting it into "Gem of War," was because while many readers voted to see her backstory, there were those that didn't and would rather find out as the story progressed. So, to give everyone what they wanted, I made "The Reason" as its own stand-alone story, so that those who don't want to know Onyx's backstory right away don't have to and could continue reading "Gem of War" and waiting for the buildup.**

 **And so, let's get started.**

* * *

" _ **The Reason"**_

 _Beautiful as she was deadly, cunning as she was brutal, and compassionate as she was wise. These would be what many who knew her would say about the Gem Onyx, known to history as the Gem of War. But the life of this legendary Gem warrior is unlike anything ever told. One of honor and despair, trust and betrayal, and while it's may not be a happy story, it'll pave the way for a new hope and a brighter future._

 _To truly understand how Onyx came to be, then there's one thing above all else that needs to be said._

 _Onyx was not born a Gem. She was once a human being._

 _Over 5,750 years ago, when Pink Diamond, at the suggestion of her Pearl, disguised herself as a Quartz soldier to experience the birth of her first soldiers, she came across a female hunter that had wandered into the Prime Kindergarten. The hunter showed no fear and pointed her spear at the Quartz soldiers, ready to defend herself if attack. The Amethysts wanted to bully the primate, but Pink quickly stepped in and defended the hunter. The Diamond in disguise turned to the human, taking a great amount of interest in the being. The hunter was unable to communicate with Pink or Pearl, and simply started walking away. But the two Gems followed her._

 _They follow her, and they watched her successful hunt and kill a wild animal, which shocked and horrified the two. Despite this, the hunter didn't much care for how they felt and simply carried her kill back to her village, where other hunters were coming back from their hunts. The hunter invited them to their gather meal, which Pink and Pearl accept to just sit and observe the humans. With the help of the female hunter, the Gems were shown the lifestyle and culture of humanity. Their dances, rituals, and art. Their hunts for wild animal and gatherings of the local fruits and vegetables. The celebration of a young infant and the death of the elder. Even though they were there for a week, the experience was overwhelming Pink with amazement and astonishment, and she gained an immediate fondness for the life on Earth and over time, eventually came to value it as well._

 _But as they said their goodbyes to the female hunter and her people, Pink and Pearl returned to the Kindergarten and the Diamond realized the horrible truth._

 _Pink: "All this life that's been growing wild here on Earth...none of it will survive my invasion. We're not creating life from nothing. We're taking life, and leaving nothing behind."_

 _And the kindhearted Diamond knew what she had to do. Pink began pleading with Blue and Yellow Diamond to allow her to abandon the colonization effort and leave Earth alone. A discussion she would continue to have with them for several hundred years, but with no positive results. The reality was that Pink wanted a colony so badly, and now the Diamonds wanted her to finish what she started._ _As time goes on, believing all life is precious and that the other Diamonds did not respect or care about her enough to listen to her, Pink would make, in her opinion, the biggest mistake of her life._

 _Pink: "If the life on Earth doesn't have a purpose, then FIND A PURPOSE IT!"_

 _This outburst, brought on by frustration that's built up inside of the young Diamond, gave Blue and Yellow an idea. One that will lead to, arguably, one of the worst and infamous events in Homeworld history: Project Assimilation. A secret project that was conducted in the Zoo, an orbital station built for Pink as a means of being able to preserve human life after all life was exterminated on Earth. Its goal was to be able to turn organic life forms and turn them into Gems, boosting the number of Gems that would be made on each new colonized planet. The idea has been through around by the two Diamonds, and now they had the prefect subjects—humans._

 _Several humans were taken from the earth, including the female hunter and many from her village and placed in the Zoo. One by one, each day, a human was taken from the enclosure to be used for experimentations. However, each and also every attempt to turn the humans in Gems were met with failure, with each subject dying a slow and painful death. The situation wasn't looking good from the scientist, as the deadline for producing a new Gem was becoming closer. However, it would come to a finale when the scientist believed to have figured out the way._

 _With one human as the host, the four Diamonds would use their powers to power the machine, and multiple humans would be hooked up to different machines that would suck out all the life force in them and transfer it all into the host. The combined effects of the large amount of life and the power of the Diamonds would hopefully produce a new Gem. A new type of Gem that they would call Onyx._

 _Pink was never told about Project Assimilation or the humans that died, so when White Diamond told her she had a wonderful surprise for her at the Zoo, she just told her that they were going to have humans become one with Gems. This lie excited Pink and she, along with her Pearl, raced over to the Zoo to see it all for herself. With the Diamonds ready, the scientist chose the host, the female hunter, and the life force would come from people from her village._

 _And so, the experiment commenced, and the Diamonds powered the machine. And Pink was shown the true horror of Project Assimilation. The female hunter screamed in pure agony, as one by one her people died, as the machines systematically suck out the life from them and transferred it all into the dying human. Pink tried to stop the experiment and pleaded for the other Diamonds to stop as well, but they wouldn't let her, and force her to continue. The female hunter's body was destroyed, twisted, and torn apart before disintegrating. Dying in the process._

 _And then it was over, the project was a success. Too much of a success. Instead of the Onyx Gem they were hoping for, they created another Diamond! Black Diamond._

 _Pink was horrified, while Blue and Yellow were confused and at the same time disgusted that an organic became what they were. That a human could become a Diamond—a god. White was disappointed. Swiftly ad with no mercy, she shattered all of Gem scientist and the soldiers involved with the experiments. White then had all remaining humans killed and disposed of. Pink tried to stop her but was met with a slap to the face. White then picked up the newly formed Diamond. Knowing that she wouldn't remember anything and know who or what she is, she sent the gemstone through space and back to the Earth, where Black Diamond land perfectly and directly in the Prime Kindergarten._

 _On their way back to Earth, neither Pearl or Pink Diamond said a word. Still unable to fully grasp the reality of what had just happened. Pink was not only forced to watch her human friend die, but also was forced into killing her. Blaming herself for starting Project Assimilation, and the deaths of the project. At this point, the Diamond had enough. Pink decided to create an alter ego with her Quartz disguise, later becoming known as Rose Quartz, to make a stand and rebel against her own kind._

 _But as Rose Quartz formed the Crystal Gems, Onyx was beginning her career in the Homeworld military. Facing great prejudice from her peers, as some believed her to be an off-colored Gem and wanting nothing to do with her. However, despite this, Onyx would go on to prove herself in combat, strategy, and even leadership. The reasoning for this was because unlike most of her fellow Gems, she had much more freewill, and was determined to rise to the top. To prove herself. And she most definitely will._

 _Playing on both sides of the conflict, Pink called for Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond to help her suppress the rebel forces. Blue would establish on the Cloud Arena, with the goal of putting an end to Rose's rebellion. This would be the first time that she would see Black Diamond/Onyx, as she was promoted to a Captain. Onyx was placed in charge of three Rubies and their job was to escort a Sapphire that was summoned by Blue, in order to learn what will happen next regarding the rebels. After Onyx and her three Ruby guards arrived with the Sapphire, she stood by and listened. Sapphire informed Blue Diamond that the rebels would attack the Cloud Arena, but will be captured and the rebellion would end._

 _That's when Rose Quartz and Pearl led a direct attack on the Cloud Arena as predicted. Onyx wasted no time. As most of the Homeworld Quartz soldiers were defeated by the two, the black Gem charged and started beating the rebel leader. Rose was surprised to see the human-turned-gem and to see her fighting for the very people that were responsible for her death and rebirth. Try as she might to bring Black Diamond over to her side, Onyx wasn't having any of it and was about to defeat Rose. However, when she saw Pearl about to cut down Sapphire, Onyx grabbed Rose by the hair and threw her towards the Pearl._

 _Right as Rose hit Pearl, one of Sapphire's Ruby guards changed the future by saving her. In the original future, Sapphire was supposed to be poofed, but instead, Ruby and Sapphire accidentally fused. Turning into the fusion that would be known as Garnet._

 _This surprised Onyx and everyone there. However, Blue Diamond and her court close in on Ruby and Sapphire. Disgusted by the fusion. This was also because the confusion and shock gave the opening Rose Quartz and Pearl needed to escape. Onyx was then ordered by Blue Diamond to shatter Ruby. However, she wouldn't. This gave Sapphire time to save Ruby and the two escape. Blue demanded why Onyx wouldn't shatter Ruby, and the black Gem argued against the Diamond, defending Ruby's action and questioned her ordered to shatter the small Gem. Saying that a Gem's life was just as important as the mission. Determined to belittle the experiment, Blue Diamond smugly asked if given a choice of what was more important, she asked Onyx if she would have chosen the Gem or the mission._

 _Onyx's reply would send sound waves throughout Homeworld society._

 _Onyx: "If asked you, then I will not choose."_

 _And with that, she walked away with even asking to leave or salute, leaving all around her shocked at her clear act of defiance. However, this wouldn't be the end of her. More determined than ever, Onyx would continue to rise up through the ranks of the army, while also gathering many supporters that would soon make up her platoons and regiments. All under her command. Not only continuing to prove herself as a leader and show her military genius, but showing that she was a soldier's commander. Having a kind heart and caring for those she befriended and whoever was under her command. Something that wasn't as shared with other commanding Gems and even the Diamonds._

 _This would carry over into battle. Over 5,500 years ago, the Rebellion would officially begin. Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems had amassed an army and waged open war against Homeworld. The first battles of the war would be fought in the Ancient Sky Arena. It's here that Onyx would rise to glory. While all other Homeworld generals failed, she would be the only one to active multiple victories against the rebels. And before long, she was promoted to the rank of General._

 _The most famous of these victories would be when she would single handily defeat an army of over 200 rebels, led by Rose herself. Alone, outnumbered, and overwhelmed, Onyx knew that the chances were stacked against her. Rose asked for her to surrender and Onyx gave her a response._

 _Onyx: "You wanted this war, Rose! So, I'm going to give you war!"_

 _As so, Onyx attack and defended the position until reinforcements came. By the time they arrived, the black Gem was standing over a pile of shattered Gems. Blood from multiple injuries that healed quickly stained her skin and armor. Something that greatly confused and shocked the Gems, as only organic beings bled. But they were astonished only Rose Quartz and three other Crystal Gems (Pearl, Garnet, and Bismuth) were left. All other Crystal Gems that attacked were dead. Seeing the reinforcements and knowing she could beat Onyx, Rose and the Crystal Gems retreated._

 _It would be this heroic and daring action that would earn General Onyx a title that she'll be known by for the rest of her life. The "Gem of War."_

 _This title would come to represent her, as the war dragged on. Both Rose and Onyx would be at standstills in the battles for the planet, and would often clash swords. As time wore on, any admirations and respect for Rose was lost to Onyx, with and more of her soldiers, many her friends, were shattered in the fighting. Despite butting heads with other generals and even the Diamonds themselves, she believed that it was only by stopping Rose Quartz that the war would end, and no more Gems would have to die, tearing each other apart._

 _But, everything was about to change, not just for Onyx, but for the war._

 _Ever since the development of the Sapphires and their future-visions, White Diamond had been obsessed with knowing the future. Keeping up to five White Sapphires in her court, so that they all could tell the same future. On one day, when she was excited and pleased to hear of another big prediction, White order all the Diamonds to come to Homeworld to hear. When they gather around the Sapphires, they spoke together in perfect sync. This prediction was sure to come true._

" _We see the Earth and the Rebellion gone, but not forgotten. Two gems and two humans, now only two beings. We now see the Diamonds, being defeated by the Rose Pink shield of the Universe and the Onyx Black sword of the Infinite."_

 _Yellow, Blue, and even Pink were stunned by this prediction, with neither knowing what to make of it. White however didn't say a word, and shattered all five Sapphires. How could she, a_ Diamond _be defeated. But knowing that the Sapphires were never wrong, the more paranoid White became of the prediction._

 _Rose Quartz was the only Gem with a pink shield…_

 _And Onyx was the only Gem with a black sword._

 _So, she came to a decision._

 _In present day Norway, the Battle of the Ziggurat was reaching its climatic conclusion. This would become the largest and bloodiest battle of the war. The number of Gems shattered in the conflict reached highest that were previously thought unimagined. As her army pushed against the Rebel forces, Onyx had a moment in the center of the battle to take in the maelstrom of destruction and death. The ground was littered with the pieces of friends and foes, all who had a story of their own to tell. The grass and plants that once grew there were gone. Burnt to ashes by the fires that consumed the land. As the sky ran red by the destruction. But as the battle waged on, Onyx began to see that her army was quickly being pushed back. Rose Quartz's new tactics and strategy allowed the Rebels to overpower her army, and the Gem of War had to accept the truth; that she's been beaten._

 _Onyx quickly ordered a massive retreat of her army. All were to evacuate to the ships they came down to the battle in. As her troops were boarding each of the ships, Onyx and a few of her best soldiers guarded their escape. Cutting down any Rebel that tried to stop them. Wanting revenge for the loss of their comrades, Rebel light cannons aimed up at the fleeing ships, but Rose Quartz told them no. The battle was won, and there was no need for anymore death._

 _So, as the few troops who stayed with Onyx boarded the last ship, Rose told her troops to stand and fall back. Onyx saw this, and started to wonder why Rose would do this. Nonetheless, the Gem of War gave her a nod in thanks and was about to step on board the last ship. Suddenly and without warning, starships of Yellow and Blue Diamond's armies fired upon all of Onyx's ships, destroying them all and killing everyone aboard._

 _Onyx could only watch in horror at what had just happened to those she's considered her family, before the Homeworld ships landed and surrounded her. Far away from the scene and in hiding, Rose and the Rebel watched as Homeworld troops surround the Gem of War, all their weapons out and pointed at her. The leader of the Crystal Gems was horrified when she saw Onyx's Gem soldier, while still the enemy, get mercilessly destroyed and killed by their own._

 _As Onyx summoned her weapons to fight, the commander of the armies brought forward two Diamond communicators. They activated and Yellow and Blue appeared on screen. Onyx listened as they talked about their displeasure with the loss of defeat, and to make Onyx's even more enraged, they started accusing her of false plots to shatter the Diamonds. Listening to this, Rose/Pink Diamond was now shocked to see what was happening. This was all White plans to get rid of Onyx. The Gem of War protested against them, and demanded to know why her troops were shattered. The two Diamonds simply said that they were likely under her influence and that they were expendable._

 _Yellow and Blue: "We thank you, General. But we no longer had a use for you."_

 _And with that, the communicators turned off, finishing the betrayal. Furious, Onyx's rage caused her powers to explode and she started shattering every Gem that came near her. Rose rushed in and tried to stop this, with her forces following after her. This would cause another battle, but for Onyx it was the beginning of her escape. With no one to trust, she started running away through the fighting, desperate to get away._

 _She managed to get away from the fighting and make it to a warp pad, hoping that it would get her away. However, Rose Quartz was there on before her, blocking Onyx's path. The sight of the leader of the Crystal Gem brought back Onyx's fury. Screaming that this was all her fault, the Gem of War tackled the Rebel leader, landing on the warp pad and accidently teleporting them._

 _They ended up teleporting to an island that would become known as Mask Island. There, despite Rose's effort to calm her down, Onyx was determined to shatter the Quartz. The two would fight for hours, before Onyx was able to get the upper hand. She punched Rose straight in her gemstone, causing it to crack. This not only put her in danger, but it meant that Pink Diamond couldn't keep her Rose Quartz persona. As Onyx was about to deal the final blow, she stopped and watched in shock as the Diamond shapeshifted out of her Rose Quartz body and back into her true form. Crying upon knowing that she would have to face her greatest guilt, Pink used her healing tears to heal her crack gem._

 _Onyx stared at her in shock and confusion, as her body was covered in bloodstains from wounds that healed. She was only able to say one word._

 _Onyx: "…why?"_

 _Pink: "Because of_ you _. You're the reason."_

 _After calming down, the two sat down and Oink Diamond started to explain everything. From her going down to the planet's Prime Kindergarten, to the human hunter she met and befriended, and to how she came not only to love the life blossoming on the planet but to also humanity. Pink would then confess that she wanted for the other Diamonds to finger out a way to give humanity a use in the empire, how she was blinded by this and kept in the dark about Project Assimilation. Onyx listened in horror as the Diamond explained the horrific things she found out about the experiments done on the humans and how each of them led to their death. Finally, Pink told her about the final experiment—the one that created her, Black Diamond._

 _While Garnet was the Answer for what she was fighting for, Pink told Black that she was the reason_ why _she rebelled._

 _Onyx couldn't believe any of it. She didn't want to. But the way Pink went into detail and explained what'd happened, along with the genuine look in her eyes, Black Diamond knew that she was telling the truth._

 _Pink quickly changed back into Rose Quartz, as the Crystal Gems finally arrive. They saw Onyx in her state of misery and wanted to attack her. Rose tried to get them to stop, but in a shocking move, Onyx stood up and held up her hands._

 _Onyx: "I surrender."_

 _With Onyx in custody, they wanted to poof her and place her gemstone in a bubble, but Rose wanted for the Gem of War to be a guest and join their cause. This was met with much protest from the other, but Rose was able to convince them to let Onyx stay with them._

 _Onyx would often stay far away from the Crystal Gems, and would be left all alone to be with her only thoughts. Just like in her earlier years, she faces much prejudice from the rebels, even from Garnet, after Rose told them her backstory. Ironically, her attempt to have them understand Onyx's by telling them her backstory led the Crystal Gems to hate her, after finding out that she's a Diamond. But Onyx paid not real attention to them, and knew that they were too afraid to do anything to her, knowing that she would easily kill them._

 _Black Diamond would often sneak away to study a tribe of humans that were a mile away from the Crystal Gem base. One day, she was found out by the humans, and instead of being afraid of her, Onyx was invited by them to join in their activities. Slowly, as time went on, Onyx's memories of her time as a human, memories long thought gone, were coming back. Brought to tears by these memories, Onyx knew what she had to do. She approached Rose Quartz, and joined the Crystal Gems._

 _And so, the war waged on. Onyx and Rose Quartz not only become good friends, but they were also together fighting alongside each other in battle. Leading the Crystal Gems many great victories. It was by working together, that Rose and Onyx were able to put their military genus together, and come up with plans and strategies that would lead them to never losing a single battle. These victories even brought the Gem of War on better with relations. Garnet and her were able to come together and talk about their troubles, before finally becoming friends as well. Pearl was a little weary of Onyx, but also found in her a friend._

 _However, as the victories mounted, Rose's confidence grew. No longer was she relying on her tactics, and was more for theatrical attacks and just throwing everything they had at Homeworld._

 _This would come back to haunt her one battle that would claim more rebel lives than any other battle. Despite Onyx's attempt to stop her, Rose Quartz ordered her troops to follow after the retiring Homeworld forces. And she was right. The retreating soldiers had led them into a trap. One by one the rebels fell. Onyx quickly ordered a retreat; however, she became separated, and left to fight hundreds of Jaspers and Amethysts, armed with her sword and Rose's sword._

 _While mortified by what had just happened, Rose was told that Onyx was still fighting. She quickly told Pearl to inform the other rebels that she's going to save her, and quickly speeded towards Onyx._

 _Just has she was about to be destroyed, Onyx was saved by Rose—turning back into Pink Diamond without anyone ever seeing. Pink order the soldiers to stop, and they obeyed their Diamond. She wanted for Onyx to be let go, but had to play her role as a Diamond of Homeworld as well. So, she instead ordered the Gems take her as a traitor and a prisoner of war._

 _With the Gem of War in their custody, she instantly tortured extensively and painfully, before being brought before it was stopped by Pink. Ordering the guard to let them be, the two were now alone in the prison. Pink started by apologizing to Black, and told her that their devastating defeat brought her to reality. It became clear that despite their alliance, Homeworld's forces proved to have had the great advantage. With no end to the war in sight, it was clear that no chance of victory could be possible be in the Crystal Gems' future. Pink expressed her growing fears that she would soon have no one left to protect._

 _When Black Diamond asked what she was planning to do, Pink told her that during the Gem of War's trial, she'll try and advocate for peace and abandoning the Earth to the Crystal Gems._

 _On the day of her trial, Onyx was brought before Yellow, Blue, and Pink. The two older ones tried to accuse her of their false claims of a secret plot against them, but the Gem of War shocked them all when she revealed that she knew_ everything _about herself, what they did, and the prophesy. The two Diamond questioned where she found out about all that information, but when she didn't tell, they wanted her to be shattered. Pink stepped in and tried to defend her friend, while also advocating for peace with the rebel._

 _However, the discussion became fruitless. Expressing they were tired of her excuses, which were actually attempts slow down Homeworld's colonization of the Earth, Yellow and Blue then told her that she was also a Diamond, and that nothing could hurt her. All she had to do was smile and wave and everything would be alright. However, they wanted for her to show her subjects that that she wasn't afraid of the Crystal Gems, by having Pink duel Black to the death for all to see. It'll be rigged, of course, so it would be Onyx's execution, and with the Gem of War shattered, their spirits will grow stronger._

 _When hearing this, Pink finally had enough and had come to the conclusion that her fellow Diamonds do not care about her nor care what she had to say. However, this would have her plot a plan. After getting Pearl to the prison that Onyx held in, Pink told them about how she devised a plan to fake her assassination at the hands of Onyx as a final measure to both cut her ties from Homeworld, end the Rebellion once and for all, and to live on Earth as Rose with the Crystal Gems forever._

 _Onyx didn't feel that this would truly be the right course of action, but knew that they had no choice, and helped plan the assassination. However, in return, she wanted to walk away from not only the Crystal Gems, but from the war, and live out the rest of her days in peace._

 _Onyx: "You're forgetting, Pink: I never asked to exist."_

 _So, Pink would agree. On the day of her execution, Onyx was taken to the last remain sky arena on Earth. Located in Korea. Pink Diamond was given no choice but to crack Onyx's gemstone, weakening her just like Yellow and Blue wanted. Then they stepped onto the arena, as many Gems of Homeworld cheered for their Diamond on. Onyx wasn't able to summon her sword because of her crack, so she was given Rose's saber. Pink was armed with two Gem-Destabilizers._

 _The fighting kicked off and the two started fighting. They couldn't hold back, for the plan wouldn't have worked. Suddenly everything fell into chaos when Pearl, disguised as Rose Quartz, led the Crystal Gems in an attack on the arena. Keeping up her act, Pink pretended to escape by her Palanquin. Onyx went after her, even though feeling like she's about to death. Just as the Palanquin was about to take off, the Gem of War jumped on it. The two pretend to fight each other, and Pink used this to control into crashing down on the Earth. The Homeworld Gems and Crystal Gems saw this, and started going after them._

 _When they got to where the Palanquin crashed, and they were shocked by what they saw. Onyx was standing outside with Rose's sword in hand. Pink had before turned back into Rose Quartz (Pearl turned back into herself) and stood beside the Gem of War, after healing her with her tears. Before the two on the ground were the fake shattered remains of Pink Diamond,_ _sending a message to the other Diamonds that they could be killed._

 _Onyx: "Tell them, to get off our planet."_

 _Following the "death" of Pink Diamond, Earth was no longer deemed fit to be a colony, and the Crystal Gems battled against their enemies for one more battle. Upon receiving word of Pink demise, the Diamonds were furious and enacted their own final measure to end the Rebellion. Homeworld commanders ordered their troops to begin a mass retreat from the Earth. The Crystal Gems cheered, while Onyx gave a sigh of relief, believing that they'd won._

 _Not waiting for all their forces to get off the planet,_ _the Diamonds combined their powers and launched one final attack against Earth, hoping to obliterate every Crystal Gem left on Earth. Seeing the attack coming,_ _Rose Quartz was able to protect Onyx, Garnet, and Pearl with her shield. Every other Gem was exposed to the full light of the attack. When the attack was finally over and as the sky turned red, Onyx, Rose Quartz, Pearl and Garnet, could only watch in horror at the results of the attack._

 _Rose: "…What have I done?"_

 _While the attack from the Diamonds didn't shatter and kill every Gem on the planet, it twisted their minds, until they became corrupted. The minds turned to savages as their bodies turned into monstrous forms. While the Crystal Gems were the intended targets, some Homeworld Gems that were left on Earth were affected by the attack as well._

 _As the four remaining Gems left on the planet watched everyone they knew and love, both friends and enemies, turned into mindless monsters, one thing was clear. The Rebellion was finally over, and the Crystal Gems were the victors. One that was at too great a cost._

 _Drive by guilt and grief, Rose had them poof all the corrupted Gems they could get, and bubbled them away. Hoping that there would be some that could be done to heal them. But for now, there was nothing that they could do._

 _After grieving and bubbling as many as they could, Onyx got ready to leave. Rose asked her if she was really sure about this. Black Diamond told her that all she ever truly knew was war, and now it was time to find her own place in the world. Hoping to find a small measure of peace that she's longed for._

 _Onyx: "Goodbye, my sister."_

 _After a heartfelt good, Onyx walked off into the sunset. The war was over, and the Gem of War was finally free._

 _ **The End**_


End file.
